Even Now
by Tarma Hartley
Summary: From the space of a century, Phoenix reflects on his life, remembers the tragedy that condemns him to walk the world alone and the memories that break his heart again and again in the home that he and Miles once shared together. Vampire!PxE, Tragedy/Angst
1. Home Again

_A/N: I do not own Phoenix Wright or Miles Edgeworth, worse luck; CAPCOM does. The plot, however, is mine. I love vampires, I love PxE and the amazing Vampire!PxE fanfiction of Attalander on y!Gallery was the inspiration for me to write my own! Thanks! :)  
_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_From the space of a century, Phoenix reflects on his life and remembers the good times that he and Miles had together..._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

...And here's the downer, fic #41. This was born out of an afternoon of listening to 80's power ballads by Air Supply [Lost In Love], U2 [With Or Without You] and Barry Manilow [Even Now] at various time on repeat on my iPod. Let this be a lesson to you: _NEVER_ listen to 80's power ballads! It gives you weird, tragic ideas although 80's music in general is my favourite era of music-and what I listened to when I was a teenager in the 1980's-and the majority of what I listen to.

I sat down at the computer in the beginning and began writing but having no firm idea of exactly what I was writing for; the words poured out of me without direction at that point. it wasn't until after I went for a walk and playing songs by Air Supply, U2 and Barry Manilow that the idea finally clicked in my brain as to what I would do: a Vampire!PxE tragedy/angst fic. It was originally intended to be a oneshot but it didn't work well that way once I'd finished it; when I decided to make it a multi-chapter fic, everything fell into place.

So here it is: the first of three, and possibly four, chapters. I have some things I need to fix in the second chapter before I post it so it may be awhile before its updated. *Sets out boxes of Kleenex.*

Hope you enjoy.

**Thanks** to my readers and all those who have favourited, reviewed, story alerted, favourite author or author alerted me. I appreciate it more than I can say!

**Special thanks** to my beloved husband, DezoPenguin, for all his help, support, advice, nagging (when necessary) and encouragement! I appreciate it more than I can say! Love you!

**Thanks** to my beta, Pearls1990, for her critique! Much appreciated! :)

Comments and suggestions are welcome and appreciated! *I'll probably change some things at some point; always room for improvement! :) *

The title is a Barry Manilow song of the same name.

Rated Teen, Tragedy/Angst, male/male relationships, Vampire!Phoenix x Vampire!Edgeworth  
**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I walked the path in the woods to the home that Miles and I had once shared, my shoes crunching over dried leaves that had fallen from the trees in the dense underbrush. I looked up, my eyes gradually adjusting to the gloom that had always seemed the thickest in this part of the forest.

I still don't understand _why _it was here that Miles chose to build the home we lived in for so many years; I guess its because he liked the perfect solitude that it offered and he had a secret that he had to guard because, if it were revealed, he would be in jeopardy and quite possibly I would be as well.

He was my beloved and I miss him every day as I have for the past one hundred years or more; I no longer know how much time has passed. I miss his smile, I miss his love but, most of all, I miss _him_. He was my life and mine effectively ended when he died.

I closed my eyes, savage satisfaction flowing through my body._ The ones who murdered him and the one who ordered it are all dead and I don't feel one iota of remorse that I killed them._

I heard the distant boom of thunder split the silence in the forest but I barely acknowledged it as I continued my slow lope down the path, pausing very now and again to think of the time we had together which was so short compared to the time that I've been alone. I am content to stay alone and, although it does get lonely sometimes, I really don't notice it much anymore since I've retreated from the world, preferring to remain where we were once the happiest.

Some might think that I torture myself needlessly-and, in fact, a few friends did tell me just that and encouraged me to try to get on with my life-but I decided to separate myself from a world I no longer understood nor cared to be a part of. Most of those I once knew have long since passed from this world and yet I'm still here, never aging, never changing, forever ageless and outside of time.

I reach out and touch a sturdy oak tree, my fingers gently caressing the rough bark and I close my eyes and think of how Miles and I would come to this tree, once a small sapling, and spend lazy weekends building our home, boating on the nearby pond, taking long evening walks through the woods, lying on our backs on the forest floor, looking up at the stars as we snuggled together.

Memory after painful but precious memory paraded through my mind and I could feel the lump in my throat start to get larger as the moments passed. Sometimes I wondered if what my friends told me so long ago is really true, that I was torturing myself by continuing to live year after year, decade after decade in voluntary solitude, living in limbo with my beloved ghost.

I could feel the gentle caress of the rain as it began to fall but I still walked slowly on, keeping that same slow, loping pace even when the rain picked up. I didn't care if I got wet and, since rain has no effect on me, it's not something I needed to think about or even guard against.

The gloomy silence comforted me and, as I walked, I remembered more of the good times that we'd had together from the space of a century ago: Miles and I swimming in the pond; long walks in the woods and romantic nighttime picnics in the forest on our property and near our home; quiet time in the library, our fingers interlocked as we cuddled on the couch reading our respective books, moonlight pouring through the frosted windows; days and nights of bliss, enjoying each others presence. How could either of us have known what was to happen that wild, stormy night?

_Miles knew... somehow, he knew that we were being pursued and he knew that they were coming. _I stopped in front of a large maple tree, my fingers reaching out to caress the rough, crumbling bark. I swallowed hard before I turned and continued my solitary walk. In the distance, I could see the shape of our private retreat in the woods in the intermittent flashes of lightning that cracked overhead._  
_

It was a night much like this that it happened and I couldn't stop the tragic memory of what happened that night from invading my thoughts... and breaking my heart. I shoved my hands down deeply into my black trench-coat pockets, rain spattering on the ground before me as I stroll, turning right at the corner and setting my feet directly on the path that leads to the house, cloaked in eternal sepulchral silence.

I walked on, losing myself in memories, looking up at the honor guard of trees, as I liked to call them, that made a thick canopy of foliage that spread out over the path, feeling the gentle kiss of the rain on my pale skin. Miles used to like to tease me about my love of trees and I took his good natured ribbing in stride, for the most part.

It was the place of my greatest happiness... and my greatest tragedy.

_Miles..._

A soft sigh from my right caused me to turn my head in that direction, fully expecting to see Miles standing there beside me but it was just the sound of the wind blowing gently through the trees, rattling the leaves as it passed through. There are times, after the sun has set, that I can hear whispers coming from the shadows and it comforts me; the sound of his voice echoes in the silent hallways.

I can feel his presence most strongly here in the autumn; he, as I, loved the season and enjoyed the long, cooler nights, shorter days and changing colors of the leaves on the trees that surrounded our home. I can feel a sharp stab of pain in my heart as I walk up the steps to the house and, even though I haven't been here for awhile, it still feels like home and the place I feel most comfortable being.

I reach into my pocket, bringing out an old iron key and place it in the lock, twisting it once until I hear a soft click coming from the other side. I reach for the doorknob and twist it, pushing the old oak door gently open, the old, rusted hinges groaning in protest as I do so, entering the foyer quickly.

_I'm home._

The door closes behind me and I'm once again reminded of what happened that terrible night, a night much like this one with the lightning cracking overhead and the pounding rain.

I close my eyes and remember...


	2. The Beginning Of The End

_A/N: I do not own Phoenix Wright or Miles Edgeworth; they belong to CAPCOM. The plot however is mine. _  
**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_The situation comes to a head when, a week into what was supposed to be a two week vacation, Miles is ready to leave and refuses to tell Phoenix why..._  
**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 2. Trying to iron out some of the bugs in the plot and I hope that I managed to do so in this rewrite. It still feels a bit unfinished to me.

Phoenix certainly sounds desperate and who can really blame him? There's a _lot_ more going on here than meets the eye and Miles refuses to tell him what's going on and his cryptic responses _aren't_ helping!

Hope you enjoy.

**Thanks** to my readers and all those who have favourited, reviewed, story alerted, favourite author or author alerted me. I appreciate it more than I can say!

**Special thanks** to my beloved husband, DezoPenguin, for all his help, support, advice, nagging (when necessary) and encouragement! I appreciate it more than I can say! Love you!

**Thanks** to my beta, Pearls1990, for her critique and ideas that moved this story into a new, and I think better, direction! Much appreciated!

Comments and suggestions are welcome and appreciated! *I'll probably change some things at some point; always room for improvement! *

The title is a Barry Manilow song of the same name.

Rated Teen, Tragedy/Angst, male/male relationships, Vampire!Phoenix x Vampire!Edgeworth  
**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_October 25th  
9 P.M.  
_

"Miles... please! We can work this out!"

"We _can't_, Wright," he said coldly, turning to pick up his suitcase that lay on the bed, his dark grey eyes shining, "and we were fools to believe that we _could._"

The trip that we had taken to our private getaway was swiftly turning into a nightmare. Miles had been moody and on edge as of late and I thought that some time away would be the perfect way to get him to relax, to unwind and maybe to quell the uneasiness and restlessness that I could sense in him. I couldn't have been more wrong as this latest fight was so adequately proving.

_I wish I knew what was bothering him,_ I thought miserably as he glared daggers at me, his arms crossed defensively over his chest, his index finger tapping the inside of his arm. Everything _I do is wrong and I don't know what I can do to fix it! _

I'd noticed that, when we had first arrived, he was happy and seemed to be enjoying himself and relaxing. Up until three days ago, that is. Since then, he'd been tense, distracted and I noticed that he kept looking out of the bedroom window, his eyes narrowed and worrying his bottom lip. I wondered what it was that was bothering him and what he was looking for, staring so intently out into the darkness but, when I asked, he put off the question or shrugged it off with a smile.

I didn't press him since he didn't seem to want to talk about it but I couldn't help but wonder what it was that was on his mind. It was almost as if he was expecting someone, or something, to show up at our place and, as the days wore on, he reminded me more of a caged animal the way he was constantly pacing up and down the floor._  
_

I shook my head violently, bringing myself firmly back to the present.

"What are you talking about?!" My voice started to crack and I cursed myself inwardly. "We just got here a week ago and _now_ you want to leave?!"

He nodded curtly, his mouth set in a grim line.

"Why?!"

He sighed loudly, rubbing his eyes with his fingertips. He looked tired and I couldn't help but wonder why. It didn't make any sense.

_This trip was supposed to be a time for us to get away from L.A. and all our worries but it seems to have had the opposite effect._ I shifted from one foot to the other, raking my fingers nervously through my hair, cursing softly under my breath when I felt them start to shake. _I don't know _what _happened; all I know is that we're here for a two week vacation and he's becoming unglued just a week in! God, I wish he'd talk to me!_

"I doubt that I could explain it to you in a way that you would understand," he snapped and I visibly flinched at both the words and the venom in them, "and I don't have the time to try and make you understand." He lifted his head and looked over my shoulder and through the window, his eyes narrowing, his gaze intent. I wondered what he saw since I could see nothing except the nearly the velvety darkness outside, thin, watery rays of moonlight shining like milk-white ghosts on Halloween night.

He muttered something but I wasn't exactly certain what it was that he said but I did notice that his worried expression grew even more grave. He looked distracted and unhappy, as if something was weighing heavily on his mind and, I was certain, my stuttering couldn't be helping much.

"But-" I couldn't say any more; the lump in my throat was so large that it threatened to choke me and it was beginning to hurt with the effort I was making to try to speak.

"I have nothing more to say, Wright," he said coldly, turning away from me, reaching down to grasp the suitcase handle, "and now, if you don't mind, I'm going to take my leave."

I couldn't let him leave like this so I reached out to grab the edge of his sleeve and, although I saw him visibly flinch, he didn't yank his arm away. I supposed that was an improvement compared to the past two hours but this was serious: Miles was preparing to walk away and I couldn't let him do it.

How could I get that across to him before it was too late? I'd tried every way that I could think of to try and reach him but it wasn't working and I was at the end of my rope trying to think of a way I could prove to him.

He was shivering with suppressed emotion and I wasn't far behind him in that respect. I didn't know what to do and my uncertainty wasn't helping. My tongue seemed tied in knots while I stood there, clutching the edge of Miles' sleeve in my trembling fingers; it was this, I supposed, was the only thing that was preventing him from walking out the door.

"Please..." I whispered brokenly, my heart sore, my voice desperate as I pleaded with him not to walk out of my life. "Whatever it is, we can work it out, Miles. It doesn't have to be this way..."

He stiffened, his shoulders squaring. I knew what that posture meant and my heart was in my throat as I looked at him, trying to control the overwhelming fear I could feel building within me.

I licked my lips nervously. "Miles," I began again, the desperation in my voice even more pronounced than it had been before and I cursed myself for being weak, "I..."

"There is nothing more to be said, Wright," Miles said tiredly, his right hand clenching into a fist, his voice as hard and brittle as glass. "We _can't_ change what's happened..."

_I_ can't _let him go! It _can't _end like this!_

Ignoring the pain in my heart, I stepped forward and tugged on his sleeve, pulling him unwillingly closer to me, inch by inch. That he didn't want to come near me was very clear when he started to resist and tried to pull his arm away but, even though I was shaking like a leaf, I refused to let go. Rather than tear the fabric, he stopped moving and stood stock still which allowed me to pull him over toward me, whether he wanted to or not.

_If I get him close to me, maybe I can find out what's going on._

"Wright..." Miles' voice held a note of steel in it as I kept pulling him closer, shaking my head. "You're only prolonging the inevitable needlessly and..."- His voice caught- "...it would be better for all concerned if we just said our farewells now and parted as... _friends_."

He refused to look at me when he said this, the dark grey waterfall of hair hiding the emotions I was sure were crossing his face.

"What?" The words were torn from me unwillingly. I swallowed hard. "But- _why_?" I didn't understand and he refused to meet my gaze when I wordlessly sought an explanation.

He sighed.

"You... you don't know _what_ I am," he replied and refused to say anything more. I stood there in stupefied silence, those cryptic words confounding my understanding. I had no idea what he was talking about, I didn't know what was happening and even less how to stop it.

I frowned, still holding tightly to his sleeve. "What are you talking about, Miles?" I asked tersely, my bewilderment fully expressed in my tone. "You're not making any sense! What do you mean by "_You don't know what I am?_'"

He lifted his head at last, raking his fingers through his hair, his face a mask of pain. "I... I... _can't_ tell you," he said slowly, his pained expression looking at me mournfully, "it's... it's far safer for you if you _don't_ know..."

My bewilderment must have shown on my face; I didn't have the slightest clue what he was talking about but I didn't want him to leave until we'd had a chance to sort things out. I was scared to death but, in the very depth of me, there was a glint of steely determination to try to get to the bottom of the mystery.

_He's not going anywhere until we have a chance to talk,_ I thought grimly, biting on my lower lip hard, my fingers tightening around the fine fabric until I thought it would tear itself apart from the pressure I was exerting on it. _I can't let him leave!_

"Please, Miles..." I winced as my voice started to break, cursing myself once again under my breath. I hated sounding so desperate but, in truth, I really was. That faint glimmer of hope was all but extinguished now as he stood there as implacable as stone and I wondered if my entreaties were having any effect at all; regardless, I couldn't give up and I was determined to root out the truth. This was too important not to be sorted through. "Please..." I swallowed hard, the lump in my throat so large I was surprised that it didn't choke me.

I could feel him tense and I thought that he was going to turn and leave but he stood there uncertainly as if he didn't know what to do; he wanted to leave on one hand but he wasn't moving on the other. Did this mean that his resolve was starting to weaken even though his eyes looked at me with all of hell in them?

I didn't know what it was that he was thinking about or what was troubling him so much; all I knew was that I didn't want him to leave and I wasn't going to stand here and let him walk out of my life without a fight.

We stood there in crypt-like silence for some time. I let go of his sleeve with trepidation since my fingers were starting to cramp up from holding it so tightly, waiting for him to bolt but he didn't move; instead, he just stood there, looking at me with those anguished eyes. I wished I knew what was bothering him.

"Miles, I..." I stopped as I saw his shoulders slump; he looked so defeated and tired that my heart ached for him.

He looked down for a long time in silence while I stood there, rooted to the floor, his sleeve clutched in my trembling fingers.

_I wish you'd trust me, Miles; I thought that we were past this long ago but it seems I was wrong..._

After some time had passed, he seemed to come to some kind of decision. His hand opened, his fingers releasing the handle of the suitcase which fell to the floor with a loud clatter and half-turning his head to look at me, the most curious expression on his face.

Little did I realize then that this was the beginning of the end of his life... and mine.


	3. Death Comes On Silver Wings

_A/N: I do not own Miles Edgeworth, Phoenix Wright or Manfred von Karma; they belong to CAPCOM. The plot and the mob, however, are mine._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_The curtain falls as the final act of the tragedy is played out. These men, however, have just made the biggest mistake of their lives and they will be the unwitting witnesses to Judgement and Retribution in the form of a Dark Phoenix..._

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 3. Those men really don't realize what they've done, do they? Dark!Phoenix is rising...

I decided to expand and revise the version from the one that I have already posted to dA since I really wasn't satisfied with it as it stood and felt it needed more to fill it out properly. I also put in a scene from the previous chapter in this one and put in another cutscene in order to tie the two together. I wanted to show what was happening in the final moments before Miles' death and how they got there from here. Hope it works! :)

Von Karma really is a jerk, isn't he? He'll get what's coming to him in the Epilogue. :D

Hope you enjoy! :)

"Fledgling" is a term that Attalander used in her Vampire!PxE works. I like it better than "Childer" so I'm using it here and crediting her.

Mind Speech, Hearing/Seeing et al is taken from Mercedes Lackey's _Heralds of Valdemar_ series of books; it works wonderfully well here and is something that I would expect Vampires to have. :)  
**  
Thanks** to Pearls1990, for the term "Dark!Phoenix" and for her suggestion via IM. Hope I got it right!

**Thanks** to my readers and all those who have favourited, reviewed, story alerted, favourite author or author alerted me. I appreciate it more than I can say!

**Special thanks **to my beloved husband, DezoPenguin, for all his help, support, advice, nagging (when necessary) and encouragement! I appreciate it more than I can say! Love you!

Comments and suggestions are welcome and appreciated! *I'll probably change some things at some point; always room for improvement! *

The title is a Barry Manilow song of the same name.

Rated Teen, Tragedy/Angst, male/male relationships, Vampire!Phoenix x Vampire!Edgeworth

_**XXXXXXXXXXX**_

_Assembly Hall  
9 P.M._

_The men were assembled in the great hall in the middle of town, excited and angry murmurs buzzing among them. They were determined to ferret out the one responsible for the series of murders that had been occurring with alarming regularity as of late and make certain to bring whoever was responsible to justice._

_Apparently, someone did know who was responsible and had called them here in order to make his, or her, name known. Anticipation was at a fever pitch when a sudden silence fell over those assembled as the older man walked into the room._

_He commanded respect. From his white hair, blue suit with a snowy white cravat, the stern, implacable look on his face, the thin lips drawn taut, the rigidity of his posture and firm, purposeful step, _this_ was a man who was firmly in control and one who didn't suffer fools lightly. The loud whispering buzz slowly faded into silence as he came toward them, the tip of his cane clicking on the black and white tiled floor._

_"Gentlemen," he said as he nodded and passed them by, his eyes narrowing as he did so, heading toward the stage with muted murmurs of reply following after him._

_As one, the twelve men turned toward the stage, watching with barely concealed interest as he walked up to the podium and leaned against it._

"I've called you here tonight for a very serious purpose,"_ he began and the hall fell silent in anticipation, the men leaning eagerly forward. _"It has come to my attention that there have been a series of dreadful murders that have been occurring in this town as of late and I am here tonight to tell you that, not only do I know _who_ is responsible, I can tell you _what_ his name is and _where_ he's located."

_For one heartbeat, stunned silence reigned before an excited and angry chorus broke out, twelve voices all speaking at once. The man was content to let them do just that, to whip themselves into a mindless frenzy where they, without their knowledge, be pliable, even willing, tools to do his bidding._

_He couldn't resist the triumphant smirk that spread over his features._

_At last, at long, _long_ last, I will have my revenge on you, Miles Edgeworth, he thought, his lips curving into an evil little smile, there's nowhere you can go to hide from me._

_When he sensed that they were ready for the final thrust, he leaned forward, his eyes narrowing into evil little slits. The men stopped talking although he could see their angry faces set with grim resolution._

"The one who is committing these murders is none other than Miles Edgeworth." _He waited for a moment as a stunned silence filled the room once again, all twelve faces staring at him in disbelief that changed from stunned to anger to an unidentifiable rage._

_This was the moment that he had been waiting for. He leaned forward again, the men crowding around the front of the stage in a semi-circle, their stony, twisted faces full of hate._

"Yes, gentlemen; the one that you seek is none other than Miles Edgeworth. Kill him and the murders will stop, I promise you."

_That was all the men needed to hear. Every one of them had lost someone in the recent spate of killings and they were desperate to prevent any more from occurring and this was all that they needed to hear._

"Where is he?"_ one man shouted, his blue eyes glittering, his hands clenched into fists._

"Yeah!" _another chorused, the voices all blending together in a growing cacophony that echoed their very real feelings as each man took up the hue and cry. "_Where can we find him?!"

_He held up a hand and the voices instantly stilled although the looks on each one of their faces was a pleasure to behold. He had them exactly where he wanted them. Now, for the kill..._

"He's not only the one who's committing these terrible crimes, he's also a Vampire."

_The men looked a little dubious at that but he pointed out to them, using his sharpened logic, to prove to them that he was the man they were seeking: he was never usually seen during the day; there were savage wounds that were on the victims' throats that could only have been made by fangs and his skin was as pale as milk which, as far as the men were concerned, were all the proof that they needed. That he had stretched the truth and told at least one outright lie didn't concern him; all he wanted was for these men to be the retributive hands that carried out his plan to get even with Miles Edgeworth for what he had done to him many years earlier.  
_

_They crowded closer, angry voices demanding that he tell them where this monster was so that they could root him out and destroy him. He willingly gave them everything they asked for and even gave them pointers on how to properly dispose of a Vampire and watched, with satisfaction, when they stormed out en masse through the door, their raised voices becoming more and more shrill as they walked out of the building._

_When at last the door had slammed shut and the angry voices faded away into the distance, he felt smugly proud. It had taken over ten years but he was, at last, to get his long desired revenge on Miles Edgeworth._

_Manfred von Karma was definitely looking forward to enjoying the show._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_9:30 P.M._

"Please, Miles..."_ I winced as my voice started to break, cursing myself once again under my breath. I hated sounding so desperate but, in truth, I really was. That faint glimmer of hope was all but extinguished now as he stood there as implacable as stone and I wondered if my entreaties were having any effect at all; regardless, I couldn't give up and I was determined to root out the truth. This was too important not to be sorted through. _"Please..."_ I swallowed hard, the lump in my throat so large I was surprised that it didn't choke me._

_I could feel him tense and I thought that he was going to turn and leave but he stood there uncertainly as if he didn't know what to do; he wanted to leave on one hand but he wasn't moving on the other. Did this mean that his resolve was starting to weaken even though his eyes looked at me with all of hell in them?_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_9:40 P.M._

_Miles' head jerked up for a brief moment, his crimson eyes opening wide as they focused and unfocused in the space of a heartbeat. _

They're coming! It's now... or never.

_Miles took a deep breath. He knew what he had to do and he was more than willing to sacrifice himself for Phoenix but his heart constricted as he knew the pain it would cause him._

Forgive me, my dearest Fledgling,_ he thought, taking a deep breath,_ but I have to do this in order to keep you safe. Though I condemn you to Walk this world alone, _never_ forget how much I love you...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_9:45 P.M._

I saw his head jerk up for a brief moment before he lowered it again, his mouth twisting into a sour grimace. My heart leapt into my throat as I saw that and, just as I was prepared to renew another wave of protestations, he turned to look at me, his eyes shining.

For a moment he stared at me in mute silence but, in the next, he was moving toward me, a curious expression on his face. I could see the corners of his mouth twitch and, before my fogged brain could really comprehend what was happening, he took me in his arms, crushing his mouth against mine with a desperate, longing passion, holding me tightly to him.

My eyes widened in shock as he kissed me but, as the moments passed, I found myself melting into his arms, my eyes slowly closing as our mouths moved sweetly together. I could feel his intense, burning gaze on me through my closed lids and any thought that I might have had or wonder at the sudden, inexplicable turn of events were blown away like a plume of smoke on the wind.

_Miles_...

Pleasure sought me out in Miles' exploring hands and mouth, tasting and teasing. I closed my eyes and let the pleasure flow over me like a tidal wave; I could feel Miles' teeth nipping, and nibbling, his tongue tracing patterns on my hot, sweaty skin.

His mouth traveled down from my mouth to my neck and lingered there briefly before it came back up to press hard against my mouth once more, his tongue tangling sweetly with my own.

"Miles..." I moaned against his mouth, his fingers tangling themselves in my hair and pressing my head closer. His other hand crept over my shirt, his fingers swiftly undoing the buttons, slipping it off and tossing it to the floor.

"Phoenix..." I heard him whisper throatily, his fingers traveling all over my body, touching, caressing and pleasing, liquid fire flowing through my veins at his touch. "My sweet, sweet Fledgling..."

_What...?_

That one word was the only thing I had time to think as Miles gently, but firmly, pushed me against the wall, his eyes shining with an soft, indiscernible light, pressing his mouth hard against mine, his hands greedily exploring me. I groaned loudly underneath his mouth, my head lolling to the side.

The pleasure crashing through me was intense. I lost myself in the sensations as he pulled back for a moment and then leaned forward, his mouth capturing mine once again, moving hard with a desperate, longing passion.

As the kiss progressed, my eyelids fluttered open at one point to see him looking at me, his eyes boring into mine with a white-hot intensity that left me breathless. He stared deeply into my eyes for a very long time and, when they slowly fluttered shut, I could still feel that smoldering gaze on me but even that was washed away in the hot ecstacy of his kisses that followed.

His mouth tore away from mine, his tongue slowly traveling down the side of my neck, licking the salty sweat drops that slowly trickled down, nibbling and nipping as his head moved ever downward until I felt his lips rest on the side of my neck, the tip of his nose tickling my sensitive skin.

For a moment, time seemed to stop as the air quivered with nearly unbearable tension; _something _was going to happen and it felt like the whole world was waiting expectantly, holding its collective breath.

My body trembled as one wave of pleasure after another crashed over me, crying out in undisguised enjoyment until I felt Miles' mouth open against my hot, flushed skin. For a moment, I trembled, feeling like I was at the edge of the precipice and only waiting for a gentle push that would send me over before I felt a searing pain as Miles' teeth sank into my neck, sucking hard and pushing me flat back against the wall, muffled exclamations pouring from his mouth as he captured my wrists in his hands, pinning them above my head.

I screamed out in mingled pleasure and pain, my body writhing uncontrollably against his. All coherent thought was driven out of me at that moment, my mind cleared of any thought except the intense bliss I was experiencing that seemed to my fogged brain to be hotter, more intense and driving than any of our lovemaking experiences had been in the past. _This _was something else entirely, more encompassing with a throbbing undercurrent of desperate longing and unparalleled hunger.

My body stiffened soon after, hanging by one metaphorical thread before one final bite by Miles sent me over the edge. Pleasure crashed over me, wave after wave of blinding passion so intense that I nearly passed out from the sheer joy of it, crying out Miles' name over and over, his mouth still attached to my neck.

Stars exploded in front of my eyes and I felt like I was falling, Miles' sweet voice following me down into the darkness. There was another curious feeling and one that I couldn't quite put my finger on; I felt... _different_... for some reason that I couldn't understand and Miles' next words only added another layer of mystery.

**::I love you Phoenix, my sweet Fledgling..::** I heard him clearly say in my mind and I belatedly wondered how he was able to do that. **::Though centuries may pass, never forget how much I love you.:: **I felt his fingers gently touch my face, heard his intake of breath as his fingertips ran over my skin with agonizing slowness**. ::I will miss you but I have to do what is necessary in order to prevent them from hurting, or even killing, you.::**

_What...? What... are...god, why...I... hurt..._

Once again, I felt that peculiar sensation of falling and flailed about weakly until I felt his hands tenderly stroking me with soft, featherlike caresses, those sweet touches sending sparks of flame through my overheated, and oddly sated, body. Only then did I calm down and realize that I was lying down on our bed.

**::I did what I am about to do to protect you; they're coming for me and it won't be long before they find me and I don't want them to find you::**

_What? Coming...for you...? Find... you...? Why...? Miles... what are... are you... talking about?!_

"What... why?" I croaked, licking my dry lips nervously, my head lolling back and forth on the pillow, beads of sweat breaking out on my forehead. I tried again but my head felt as thick as glue. "Who..?"

I struggled to open my eyes but I was having a very difficult time doing that since I felt sluggish and completely drained of energy. For some reason I couldn't explain, my neck hurt like the blue blazes and my body felt like a tangled mess of nerves that ached rather ferociously at the moment.

**::You must drink, my Fledgling; drink deeply from the fountain provided for you.::** Miles' internal voice was soft and soothing though chiding, imbued with a love so deep that I couldn't even begin to try and fathom it. **::You must Feed in order to live. Blood of my blood, bone of my bone, fruit of my body...::**

_What... is … he talking... about?_ I felt his wrist press against my mouth and I could feel something drip into it; I tried to turn my head away but Miles forced it back until I began to suck like a starved pup, drinking whatever it was that was flowing unobtrusively down my throat.

I gagged at the thick, sickeningly sweet taste at first but was soon gulping it down with gusto, feeling new energy spreading like a warm glow inside of me, the points of pain slowly fading away.

_Miles...?_ Everything was so fuzzy that I was having trouble discerning what was real and what wasn't. I heard a low, rumbling murmur somewhere in the distance, a menacing cacophony that grew louder and more ominous as it came closer.

**::Stay safe, beloved. I love you...::** I felt Miles' soft mouth on mine one final time before it slowly drew away, stinging my lips, his fingers tenderly tracing patterns on my skin. He stood slowly up and walked toward the door that led to the outside patio from our bedroom, pausing for one last, precious moment, smiling at me.

His expression darkened when he looked out of the half-open door, his eyes narrowing as they glowed a dark ruby-red. All I could do was to stare in helpless fascination, too weak to move or have the ability to do anything; I saw him square his shoulders as he opened the door and stepped quickly outside, closing the door firmly behind him.

_Miles...?! What... what's... happening... to me?!_ My mind was desperately seeking answers but I was having trouble articulating the questions screaming for release. I felt so... _strange_... and I began to panic since I didn't understand what was happening to me or even why. _Where...are...you... go-?!_

I reached out with a shaking hand to feel Miles' hand and felt only empty air and, as I struggled to sit up, I heard a loud, guttural scream splitting the silent night.

**MILES!**

I never knew who screamed-it wasn't Miles, so far as I could tell; it might have been me but I have no conscious memory of it-and I at last managed to sit up, my face pressed against the window, my horrified eyes watching him march steadfastly toward the mob that was assembled outside... and to certain death.

My eyes widened and I moaned as I watched him, his purposeful stride taking him right up to the circle of twelve, his hands balled into fists lying at his side.

While I watched, horrified and pleading with him mentally to run away, he opened his hands and slowly lifted his arms and said, in a soft, sweet voice, "Here I am, gentlemen. Do as you wish; I _won't_ stop you..."

They stood stock still for but the space of a breath before they rushed him; two men grabbed his arms, pinioning them behind his back and another grabbed a wooden stake, the rest acting as a some sort of guard, I suppose, to prevent him from trying to escape.

In the few seconds of life that remained to him, he turned his head slightly to look in my direction from where I watched at the window, my hands pressed against the glass. I could Feel his love flowing to me and I saw him mouth "_I love you, Phoenix_" before the man rushed forward, impaling Miles on the stake as it ran him through, the sharp end emerging from the other side.

Miles coughed once, his eyes widening as the stake passed through him, his mouth opening wide in stunned amazement for a moment, his fangs glittering in the moonlight, sinking slowly to his knees. His head slumped forward, a trickle of blood dribbling from the side of his mouth as he began to slowly dissolve. I thought that I saw a proud smile cross his face and a tear trickle down his cheek before he disappeared, a soft, grey ash fluttered to the ground and this was all that remained of the one I loved more than anyone else in the world. The chilling breeze that blew through the trees stirred some of the ashes, scattering them before the wind died down, to be replaced by an eerie, quiet stillness.

At that moment, I understood all _too _clearly what had just happened: I'd witnessed a mob of hateful men murder my beloved right in front of me, even if they were not physically aware of my presence. I closed my eyes tightly, my fingers curling into hard fists, hate surging through me like a tidal wave. These bastards had killed my lover and I wasn't about to let them get away with it.

I threw back my head and screamed, a howl of heartbreak, loss and rage to the uncaring skies, pounding against the window with all my might, the glass protesting with every blow. I took in deep, hitching gulps of air inbetween deep, racking sobs before I howled again, louder and more plaintively this time.

I could Feel the mood of the mob of men outside begin to change from smug satisfaction to unease to fear as they whirled around, trying to figure out where the unearthly cacophony was coming from. I lowered my head, screaming again my pain and loss as I felt my fangs extend, my eyes glowing a bloody red, rage, pain and grief cascading through me.

I slowly stood up, my feet not even touching the bed as I did so and leaped through the window, startling them enough that they attempted to flee but I refused to allow them that privilege. I could see the soft grey ash that lay at their feet, angering me even more than I already was. With one spoken word, I paralyzed them so that they couldn't move, their eyes rolling with fear.

I could Hear them screaming mindlessly in their heads and it gave me a moment of grim satisfaction as I slowly advanced toward them, murder in my eyes.

I was _no _longer Phoenix Wright, defence attorney or even Phoenix Wright, human being. I was now Phoenix Wright, Fledgling Vampire and Avenger. And, for these paralyzed men who stared up mutely at me as I approached, Death itself surrounded by large, silver wings.


End file.
